rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
By Your Side, Where I Belong
Chartreuse sighed softly as she walked out of the master bedroom, wearing a long silk emerald nightgown, her snow white hair up in a loose bun. She was home alone at the moment, having arrived home before Cerulean. She had not been feeling well all day, and had decided to turn in fairly early. She walked over to the glass sliding doors that lead out onto the balcony, sliding it open before stepping outside, her barefeet padding softly on the cement. Night had fallen about half an hour ago and the air was much cooler than it had been during the day. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It had been quite some time since she had arrived in Vacuo with her husband and she had settled in pretty well. But it still did not compete with the feeling Vale always gave her. She hugged herself as remembering her home caused the memories of her previous husband began to flood her mind. It had been years since she had lost him. The last she saw him, he was still in a coma, with no sign of ever waking up. She wondered if the doctors had just decided to pull the plug, despite her pleas to have more faith. She had faith that he would find his way back, that he would wake up. Even Cerulean seemed confident in it. But that was years ago, and now that faith was starting to wane. Taking a shaky breath, Chartreuse looked up at the moon, tears threatening to fall as she softly began to sing, trying to find comfort in a memory that she held so dear. “We’ve been close a long time, as close as friends can be. But in my heart’s a secret, for only you and me. I’ve tried to tell it many times, but my nerves got in my way. But I can’t wait another night to say what I must say..” She began to sing. It had been the exact song that they both had used to convey their feelings to one another for the first time. While it seemed simple to so many, it held such an importance to the both of them, it was special in so many ways that it had almost become sacred, a song they vowed to only sing together and with no one else. And while Dodger would always sing with her, never failing her once in that regard, she doubted that he would join in with her this time. Or so she thought. Dodger, having been brought out of his coma by the very individual who had put him in it to begin with, was kneeling down on the roof of the home Chartreuse shared with Cerulean. He had been watching his family and his closest friend from the shadows for a few days now, and it had been a struggle for him. He had wanted nothing more than to hold his wife in his arms once again, to speak to his son, who had grown up into an excellent young man, to thank his friend for protecting his family, and to meet the newest member, who seemed a bit too close to Jin’s ato have been conceived by Chartreuse and Cerulean. But he had to be patient for their sake and so he had waited in the shadows. Now, however, the wait was over. He watched his beloved silently, trying to think of the best way to approach her after so many years, when her sweet voice reached his ears. She was singing a song he knew all too well, one he cherished just as much as he cherished her. A small smile graced his lips as he jumped down, silently landing behind her. What better way to reconnect with her, than with the song that started it all. “I love you.” Chartreuse sang, oblivious to her beloved’s presence. “I love you.” Dodger sang softly a few seconds after her, startling her. Chartreuse whipped around, her eyes widening as tears began to fall. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw Dodger, believing it was some sort of illusion at first. But when she saw his gently smile and him holding his arms open for her like he did every time she returned home from work. “I love you, yes I do.” She continued to sing, walking towards him almost as if in a trance, tears streaking down her cheeks. Dodger wrapped his arms around her when she was close enough, pulling her flushed against his body, purring as he nuzzled the top of her head, inhaling the scent that was purely his beloved. “I love you.” They sang in unison, embracing each other, afraid the other might vanish if they were to let go. They stood there in silence for several minutes, enjoying each other’s embrace and warmth. Chartreuse was the first to pull away, looking up into his eyes as she cupped his cheek gently, disbelief still in her eyes. “I...I thought I might have lost you forever.” She whispered, slowly reaching up to gently stroke his cat ears. Dodger chuckled softly, his ears twitching slightly before he leaned into his lover’s touch, not once breaking eye contact with her. “You should know me better than that by now, my beloved. I will always return by your side, right where I belong.” He said, cupping her cheek in return, smiling when she leaned into his hand. He slowly leaned in, gently capturing her lips in a soft loving kiss. The kiss immediately caused Chartreuse to relax, happily returning the kiss. She smiled when her husband began to purr into the kiss, parting her lips long before he asked for permission. Dodger wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck, their kiss becoming even more intimate as their tongues intertwined in a memorized dance. Things were starting to look up for the two now that the damage that was once done had been undone. Now the only obstacle that laid before them was the future. But this did not worry the couple in the slightest. They would be able to face anything that came their way together. And perhaps, a third would be willing to make the duo a trio. Category:Lore Category:Narrative